Endings
The Lunar Shadow Project works normally have multiple endings. This page will list them all. Canon works Lunar Shadow None of the endings have official names yet; the names are unofficial. * Surrender (bad ending) In this ending, the cataclysm foretold by the Castle Master comes to pass. None are known to have survived. This ending is obtained by leaving the castle at any time. As such, it is also the earliest ending obtainable. * Tears (bad ending) Serenity dies in this ending, rather than kill Valkyrie X. This ending can only be obtained by defeating the first phase of the boss, and then deliberately get killed during the second phase. * Betrayal (bad ending) In this ending, Serenity becomes evil and joins the Castle Master and Tranquility. This ending is obtained by defeating Ataraxis, obtaining the Dark Armor, then equipping it and heading to the Top Floor Throne Room. If Ilina Horton is present, the dialogue changes slightly. * Respite (normal ending) In this ending, Serenity defeats the Castle Master and escapes the castle. Depending on events prior to the final boss fight, the dialogue will change to reflect whether or not Alexis was saved, whether or not Ilina was rescued from the Myst Zone and whether or not Shinica and Luna weren't fought. * Not Perplexed (good ending) In this ending, Serenity conquered the Confusion Zone and defeated its guardian, Invidia, before escaping the crumbling castle. The ending is currently unobtainable. * Tainted Heroine (best ending) The only difference between this ending and the "Not Perplexed" ending is that this ending is specific to 3-HP mode. It is currently unobtainable. Non-canon works Solar Shadow * Ending 1: TRUTH (good ending) Selena Daria befriends Shadow Serenity, and they leave the woods together. Selena claims she is responsible for the original Serenity's death, and that she was possessed by the Castle Master. It is obtained by visiting four specific out-of-the-way objects before reaching the end of the woods: Serenity's grave in the first area, the prophetic rock in the second area, a specific journal page in the third area, and the skull shrine in the fourth area. If you are on track to get this ending, many messages, both from objects and Selena's dialogue, will be altered. *'Ending 2: DESPAIR' (bad ending) The curse takes over Selena and she becomes Shadow Selena, never to be seen again. It is required by making some amount of progress through the woods, then run out of time. * Ending 3: FUTILITY (bad ending) Selena is almost out of the woods, but is stopped by Shadow Serenity in one final room. Shadow Serenity orders her to go back into the woods, but Selena refuses, so Shadow Serenity kills her. It is obtained by reaching the end of the woods, missing at least one of the special objects required for Ending 1, then entering the final door before the clock hits 3AM. * Ending 4: RAVE (good ending) Selena is about to exit the woods, but instead of the final room, Selena wakes up back in 2015 at a party celebrating Serenity's victory over the castle master. She then blacks out before waking up in Yes Town with a hangover the following morning. This ending is canon. It is obtained by reaching the end of the woods, then entering the final door after the clock hits 3AM, in the brief window of time before the screen fades to black and triggers Ending 2. * Ending 5: ESCAPE (good ending) At the end of the woods, Selena finds a break in the trees and simply walks out, delighted to be free. It is obtained by reaching the end of the woods before the clock hits 2AM, then ignoring the final door and continue on to the right. If it is after 2AM, then the path to the right will be gone and the final door will be the only option. * Ending 6: DIABOLICAL (bad ending) Selena stays in the woods and becomes Shadow Selena willingly. The castle master's ghost appears and thanks her for her loyalty, revealing that they had been working together. It is obtained by waiting in the starting room until time runs out. ''Solar Shadow 2 * '''Ending 1' (good upper ending, canon) Selena defeats Ataraxis and Terrah Horton at the top of the Hidden Attic. He survives, but is knocked out and Eron Araia Armweak is able to regain power. Before he faints, however, Terrah presses a button and fills the New Lunar Soul Castle with poison gas, killing Serenity, Kascan Rizou, Demaseor, Mitsuru, and Venton Leroi. Selena leaves, having completed her mission, and Steve Leroi also leaves because there is nothing left. It is obtained by defeating Venton and Steve, then backtracking and ascending the upper path, defeating Death's Head and Demaseor. * Ending 2 (bad upper ending) Selena defeats Terrah. He fills the castle with poison again, killing everybody inside. Shinica then shows up, and destroys the castle in a rage. Selena and Terrah are the only survivors. It is obtained by climbing the upper path; defeating Demaseor but not defeating Venton and Steve. * Ending 3 (worst ending) Selena leaves the castle without completing her mission. The Tirahnys Intelligence Agency immediately fires her. Shortly afterwards, an army of killer robots, lead by Nought Celeritas, take over the continent, and becomes the supreme queen of Tirahnys. Yes Town is razed to the ground. It is obtained by traveling to the left from the starting area. * Ending 4 (good lower ending) Selena defeats Death's Head and Nought. She then meets Ataraxis, whom she befriends. They leave together. Serenity is never seen again, and Selena fails to shut down the castle, but other than that, all is good. It is obtained by entering the upper path and defeating Death's Head, then backtracking without defeating Demaseor and continuing along the lower path. * Ending 5 (bad lower ending) Selena defeats Nought, and then leaves the castle. However, the castle is not shut down, and an army of robots lead by Terrah and Death's Head attempts to take over Tirahnys. However, with Nought's body destroyed and the humans of the castle weakened by Selena, they are defeated in a bloody battle. Unfortunately, Valerie Horton is slain. It is obtained by taking the lower path, and not defeating Death's Head. * Ending 6 (good genocide ending) Selena finds the secret core room of the castle, and shuts down LichenNet. This halts the castle's operations with no bloodshed necessary. Andrea Yauman then congratulates her on her ingenuity. It is obtained by entering Genocide City and defeating Andrea, then taking the upper path and take the way into the Center Intelligence Room. * Ending 7 (neutral genocide ending) Selena defeats Terrah, but spares him. However, Andrea appears and kills Terrah in a single hit. Andrea explains that she is neutral and doesn't care who wins, but wanted to help Selena out because she thinks she is cool. It is obtained by defeating Andrea, then taking the upper path, ignoring the entrance to the Center Intelligence Room, and defeating Terrah. * Ending 8 (bad genocide ending) Selena defeats Nought. As soon as she does so, Andrea fills the castle with poison gas, and Selena starts to asphyxiate. Eron attempts to save her, but cannot not free her from Nought's room. Andrea explains that she thinks Selena must be crazy, because she decided to fight Nought even though she knew she wasn't the real Castle Master. It is obtained by defeating Andrea, then taking the lower path. * Ending 9 (bad heart ending) Aidan Flamberge/Shadow Selena defeats Nought. However, she is not able to become the Castle Master. Terrah then teleports in and kills her. It is obtained by taking the lower path on Bad Heart mode. * Ending 10 (neutral heart ending) Shadow Selena leaves the castle. Through willpower, Selena expels Aidan and retakes control of her body. Tirahnys is still invaded by robots, but Selena makes a full recovery and the Tirahnys Intelligence Agency is shut down. It is obtained by traveling to the left from the starting area on Bad Heart mode. * Ending 11 (good heart ending) Shadow Selena defeats and kills Terrah, and becomes the castle master. Aidan fully takes control, and announces that he shall have another apocalypse, declaring than all on Newerth shall die in one year. It is obtained by taking the upper path on Bad Heart mode. Category:Spoilers Category:Terms